


Fanfare

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: Septober 2020 [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Seokwoo is about to see the prince for the first time.(Or, in which Seokwoo is an oblivious knight and Sanghyuk takes a shine to him.)
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Series: Septober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960531
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: Septober 2020





	Fanfare

_ "It's time for the dinner to welcome our new knights!" _

Seokwoo thought back to that jokester from earlier in the day while he stood at his table, waiting for the prince to arrive. He'd followed Seokwoo around like a lost puppy, constantly turning his dark brown inquisitive eyes to Seokwoo as the knight trained. It was bad enough that Seokwoo had to deal with the sun beating down on his back, having to deal with this servant. Although Seokwoo really didn't know who he was, he'd only arrived here 2 days ago and knew no one; except Sanghyuk that is.

It was possible that Sanghyuk was a knight like himself, and he hadn't alluded to it, but when he picked up one of the swords his posture became that of a knight -- a highly skilled one at that. And even though the man's clothes had been worse for wear, Seokwoo could see, if he looked closely, how groomed he was. He was as well groomed as a prince -- but that would be absurd. Seokwoo didn't believe for one minute that the man messing around with training equipment was a prince.

"What are you doing?" sighed Seokwoo, lowering his sword from where he'd been attacking the wooden dummy that had obviously lost the fight.

"Hm?" There were those inquisitive eyes again. "I'm training of course!" he exclaimed, his grip loosened where he held the bow and arrow in his grip and the arrow flew into the dirt unceremoniously.

Seokwoo lifted an eyebrow while Sanghyuk smiled sheepishly.

"Just a minute ago you were singing an annoying tune. Please  _ stop _ , I’m trying to concentrate."

Seokwoo went back to attacking the dummy but stopped shortly after as he noticed Sanghyuk staring at him, eyes roving over his form.

"What?" Seokwoo straightened his back. This man was an anomaly for sure.

"Your form is wrong," Sanghyuk stated, beginning to walk towards Seokwoo. "Here." He placed his hand between Seokwoo's shoulders, then made other minor adjustments to his form in other places. Eventually he stood back, satisfied. "You'll have less back pain later."

Seokwoo nodded, wondering how he had that knowledge. Seokwoo's back had been hurting after training since he began his training a few months ago. And surprisingly, Sanghyuk had been right. This form not only felt easier, he felt lighter on his feet, but it also didn't cause any back pain.

It was amazing.

Now Seokwoo stood at the table with no pain, no discomfort that he'd previously felt. It was an incredible relief and he hadn't been able to find Sanghyuk to thank him.

The fanfare sounded and everyone's attention zeroed in on the grand doors of the hall as they opened to reveal the prince with a loud creak.

And, wow, Seokwoo wasn't far off thinking Sanghyuk was a prince. The prince walked gracefully, wearing a beautifully adorned blue suit and holding his head up as he searched the crowd of new knights. His eyes caught with Seokwoo's and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips before continued to the table and sat down.

The knights joined once he gave permission and the dinner began.

(Seokwoo tried very hard not to die right then and there as he thought back to everything he’d said to the prince earlier. He withered in his seat as he remembered he told the prince he was annoying. 

This would be a long dinner.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you’re interested, come and join the [SF9 Secret Santa Fic Exchange](https://twitter.com/peachjuho/status/1303032400369262593?s=20)!


End file.
